


Not the Time

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peggy gets ready for her date with Steve.





	Not the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).



It was not an ideal time or place for a first date, but Peggy Carter knew that during war, a person had to take what she could. She’d invited Steve Rogers to her quarters, well, her tent for dinner. She was fairly sure she might be his actual first date, assuming he hadn’t dated the USO girls when he was in that awful show. 

What was she thinking? She didn’t know how to cook and even if she did, her tent was basically a bed, a small table and two chairs. But this was Steve. She was crazy about him, but she couldn’t act like it. It would never do to have everyone see her soft side. 

She’d liked the tiny little fellow he’d been before the serum, and she adored the handsome, confident man he was now. She smiled to herself when she remembered Erskine saying the serum only made a good man a better man. That was certainly Steve Rogers. Her Steve Rogers.

She found some decent cold meats and bread in the local town, got a nice bottle of wine and found an American style apple pie for dessert. She picked out a pretty blue dress, not too dressy, but it still looked good on her. She didn’t want to make him nervous, as it seemed that he was still a bit awkward when she was around. 

Someone knocked. She checked her hair and lipstick. “Coming,” she called out. 

When she opened the door, there he stood with a small bouquet of flowers. He was in his dress uniform and he looked like a dream. Tall, blond, smiling nervously. 

“These are for you,” he said as he thrust the flowers at her. 

Fortunately, she kept a vase around so she put them in a vase with some water and set them on her small table. 

They both spoke at once. “How are you?” he asked. “How was your day?” she asked. Then there was the nervous laugh. 

“I got sandwich food,” she told him, then added with a laugh, “I realized that I don’t cook after I invited you to dinner.” 

“Sandwiches are fine,” he assured her. He had giant butterflies anyway. 

She indicated the chairs. “Please sit.” 

He did, sort of fidgeting with his hands. He smiled at her. 

“We are acting like kids on a first date,” she said. 

“We are. It’s our first date and my, uh, first date.”

She looked at him. This was Steve. There was no need for nervousness, now, was there? She had put plates and wine glasses on the table already so got out the food and uncorked the wine. They busied themselves with preparing food. 

“So tell me about what you did before the war, Steve. We talked some but not too much.”

“I was in art school. I draw. It was something that didn’t take physical effort so I got good at it as a kid. I sold a few things to advertisers and did some drawings of the people and places around Brooklyn.”

“Do you still draw?” 

“When I can’t sleep, I do.”

“May I see your drawings sometime?” 

“I’d like that. I’ll bring them next time.” 

“Tell me how you ended up here, Miss Carter.”

“Peggy, please. Miss Carter makes me sound like a spinster. Anyway, I was working as a codebreaker at Bletchley Park and my fiancé died in the war. I wanted to do more and I went to work for the Special Operations Executive and ended up rescuing Dr. Erskine. And I met you.”

The sandwiches were ready to eat so Peggy opened and poured the wine. They touched their glasses and drank. 

They talked about the war. About their friends. About a little of everything. 

It was getting later when Steve stood. “I guess I need to go.”

Peggy felt a stab of panic. She wanted… so much. It was too early for what she wanted. He was young and still a little innocent. Surely they’d have time later. 

At the door, Steve turned and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, a sweet, lingering kiss that she’d never forget. And he was gone. She almost called him back, asked him to stay. Practicality got the better of her and she said nothing, just watched until he walked out of sight.


End file.
